Cherries
by pages.of.altaire
Summary: There were times when Howl is simply...a dog. When he's a dog, Sophie gets nothing done.


Me: Yosh! Another one-shot complete!

Howl: Nope, no objections this time.

Me: Thanks.

Sophie: Uh, do you write anything else besides...sex?

Me: Eh...yeah.

Sophie: *brightens* Really?

Me: Yep! Emo stories, depressed stories, suicidal stories, in-your-face stories, smu-

Howl: I think that's enough now, Sophie let's go. *leaves with Sophie*

Me: Hey you guys! Wait for me! *runs after them, but then runs back* I don't own "Howl's Moving Castle" It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. But some day! *sighs dreamily*

* * *

"Sophie dear, you must be tired. Come and have a seat." Howl persuaded and gestured at the empty spot beside him on the couch.

"Just a little more Howl. Urgh! This stain just won't come off!" Sophie replied, while scrubbing furiously at the spot on the table.

Howl chuckled and got up from his place on the couch. Walking toward the silver-haired woman, he wrapped both of his arms around Sophie while resting his chin on her shoulder. Then extending his hand, Howl erased the stain with an easy flick of the finger.

"You could have done that earlier. It would have saved a lot of time." Sophie grumbled and pouted.

Laughing at his wife's expression, Howl guided Sophie to rest. Sitting down on the couch himself, Howl pulled Sophie and settled her on his lap. Surprised by the sudden action, Sophie let out a squeak and frantically wrapped her arms around Howl's neck to prevent her from falling harshly onto his legs.

"Now that you're done, why don't we take the rest of the day off, Sophie?" Howl whispered into Sophie's ear.

"Um…don't you still need to teach Markl, honey?" Sophie blushed.

"Do you dislike me that much?" Howl asked with a pout.

"No, of course not Howl! I didn't mean that! What I'm saying is…well, Calcifer's _here_ and Markl could come in any _minute_." Sophie stressed.

"Don't worry, both Markl and Calcifer went out with the Witch of the Waste. They won't be back for a while Sophie." Howl spoke seductively.

"Oh…um…" But before Sophie could mutter another word, Howl pressed his lips firmly onto Sophie's. And soon, the innocent kiss stepped up to a passionate and demanding one.

"Let's take this to our room." Howl whispered as he broke the contact and picked Sophie up bridle-style.

"O-Okay." Sophie replied back with a blush.

As for the rest, let's just say that neither of them got much sleep. Yes, it was a long night.

**&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&**

"Sophie! Howl! You guys, guess what?!" Markl cried out the next morning as he bounded into the couple's room, completely oblivious to the fact that they are…exposed.

"Markl! Don't go in there! Hey, watch the head, WATCH THE HEAD I SAY!!" Calcifer cried out in horror from Markl's shoulder as his flaming head just missed the edge of the door by a few flaming centimeters.

"You guys, wake up!" Markl cried as he started jumping up and down on the bed between the two sleeping figures, trying to catch their attention.

"Markl! Stop, I'm gonna get dizzy! Heck, I'm already dizzy, but stop right now before I puke up flaming lava on you!" Calcifer cried out as he was mercilessly juggled up and down.

When Markl finally stopped, Calcifer took a relieved breath, but immediately gasped at the scene that lay below him:

Sophie and Howl are sleeping in bed together _naked_. Typical, but _naked_.

Naked as in no clothes, completely exposed, visible skin…which means that they…

Had _done it_ together…again.

Without a second thought, Calcifer put his small flaming hands over Markl's eyes. Giving a panicky look between the couple and the young innocent child, Calcifer tried his best to get Markl out the door.

"Calcifer let go of me, I can't see!"

"No. Let's go Markl."

"Why? I want to tell Sophie and Howl what I did!"

"No, we need to go! Right now! So shoo! Scram! Vamoose! Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera!" Calcifer cried while closing the door with a simple spell.

Let's just hope that Markl isn't going to be scarred…or is he going to question anything about this later.

**&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&**

It wasn't till noon that Howl and Sophie finally woke up. Throwing a pale arm over her eyes, Sophie winced at the headache that was coming on and the growing pain in her lower back. As she tried to sit up on the bed, a pair of warm hands suddenly pulled her down again. Knowing who is it and deciding she was too tired to retort or to fight back, Sophie heaved a sigh and laid her head down on Howl's chest an snuggled into the covers.

"Sophie?" Howl's soft voice whispered.

"Hmmm?" Was all she mustered out.

"I never knew you tasted so much like cherries." Howl said with a soft smirk.

All Sophie could do was blush and hide her face in her husband's chest while Howl just chuckled.

* * *

Me: So tell me what you think.

Sophie: I didn't know Howl had another side.

Me: Well he does...a wild side...which he uses in bed...with you.

Sophie: *blushes* O-Oh...I see.

Me: Well no time for dawdling! I must keep posting my other chapters! Ciao! *runs off with flash drive, trips, gets back up, and keep running*

Sophie: *sweat drops*Please Read and Review. Thank you.


End file.
